About boys, men, and wolves
by TheSlashEmpress
Summary: Stiles is just a normal teenage boy. Who just so happens to be involved in a supernatural series of events where his friend turns into a werewolf. But he, is still a normal regular teenage boy. Nevermind, he was a normal teenage boy. Slash, M, unbeta-ed
1. Chpt 1: Stiles Stilinski is boy

A/N: When I first checked out this section. It was just a little bit of fics here and there. Now, its like an explosion has happened. XD I love that everyone else has seen the slashiness possibilities in Teen Wolf. I have been inspired by everyone's fics and I hope you like my fic too. I absolutely love this show and hope that it will stay renewed for another season.

Also I will be setting up a community where you can discuss the story with me. Any review question will be answered in that area. Don't want to take up space in the story, you know.

And I would like a beta. So if you're free and great at that. Please contact me.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and its characters and do not in any way benefit profit off the show and MTV productions/ station.

If I did own it, I would probably be knocked up with Tyler Hoechlin's kid right now. Just saying.

* * *

><p>Fan fiction: Teen Wolf<p>

Main pairings: Derek/Stiles, Jackson/Scott

Secondary pairings: Scott/Stiles, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia, Stiles/Lydia

Beginning from episode: 3 **(Pack Mentality)**

* * *

><p><strong> About boys, men, and wolves.<strong>

**Chapter 1: ****Stiles Stilinski is boy on his way to becoming a weird young man.**

* * *

><p>Stiles Stilinski was just a normal teenage boy.<p>

There was nothing strange about him. At least that's what he thought. He was the son of the town's sheriff. Which was supposed to give him some leeway around his small town and a feeling of authority. Unfortunately for him, that didn't happen and would never happen in his natural born life.

No, he could not say he was popular or even known except for fact that his father was the sheriff. But the problem was, teenagers didn't really want to get to know the kid whose father had busted them for underage drinking the night before. But that didn't matter, Stiles had intelligence, good looks, height, somewhat spastic tendencies and, ahem, ADD.

And he had a best friend. Someone who understood him and his weird, random ways and also fit the outcast uniform that his little town had dumped upon him. Scott McCall was a good friend. They practically lived at each others house and knew everything about one another. They were normal teenage boys.

Key word being were.

That was in the past but in the present things had changed.

Stiles was still a normal teenaged boy

But Scott, well Scott was now a teen wolf.

Sitting his dusty old jeep, Stiles tapped his fingers along his steering wheel. It was Saturday night and here he was, waiting for his best friend to come out of an burned and depilated house that belong to Derek Hale, a beta and basically better of Scott. In rank _and _interms of strength.

Not that Stiles thought about his best friend's body and compared it to the stoic young man. Nope, Stiles didn't do stuff like that. Nuh uh, no way, buddy.

But after everything that had happened, Stiles couldn't help but think that he was being pranked. Or that none of this had actually happened and it was a dream that his over hyped imagination had created this after watching Twilight.

What? Don't judge him.

Lydia likes Twilight and of course, he would watch it so if it came up in a conversation. That Lydia was involved in, of course. He would be able to give opinions and replay what had happened in the movie. So he watched it.

Though, it was crappy and now he thought it was nothing compared to what he had gone and is going through. But he had to stop thinking so much. He could hear his father's voice in the jumbles that made up his mind, saying that he need to pay more attention to his surroundings and stop letting his head wander up into the clouds.

Shaking his head, an exasperated sigh slid out of the stern line his lips made and his fingers stopped their tapping. The waiting and his inability to sit still finally got him to a point where he grabbed his phone and jumped out of his car. If Scott wouldn't come to him then he would go to Scott. Checking his phone for the time, he typed a quick message to his fellow player on the lacrosse team.

**"Where the hell are you?" **

Moving around the front of his car, he moved towards the Hale house. Stilinski had become brave, well what one could consider being brave during a time of distress dealing with something that wanted to tear you apart.

'_Damn it, Scott. I'm not taxi service. Especially since my car isn't yellow and I don't have one of those timer thingies that charge the customers. I think I should get it though since I have to pick up and drop off Scott all the damn time.'_

While Stiles was in his thinking mode, his body continued to move toward the house and stepped up onto the creaky porch. Fingers that were long and thin clasped the gold rusted knob in a small grip before slightly turning it.

'_I hate going into this house. I feel like something going fall on me. Then I'll die or at least be paralyzed and Scott will find my body and have to explain to my dad what I was doing here and I can't sue… _

"Stiles?"

'_Derek cause he doesn't any money. Or does he? He got that sweet car. Bastard's probably loaded. Then why doesn't fix this crappy place. I swear, he needs Extreme Home Makeover to come up in here.'_

"Stiles?"

'_But then again, I doubt that he would want them there. Being all broody and close off. Look how he's stopping himself from getting good things by being a closed off jerk.'_

"Stiles!"

'_And girls think he's hot. All he does is stand there, all mean looking. What girl would want that caveman compared to a intelligent conversationalist like me'_

"Stiles!"

'_I just need to gain muscles. I wonder how….'_

"STILES!"

At that call of his name, he spotted his good buddy Scott McCall standing next to the passenger side of his jeep. Arms stuck out in frustration, he sent a glare to the teen that stood on the lonely porch. Letting go of the knob with his hand, he placed it on the back of his neck and rubbed it sheepishly.

"Sorry man, wasn't paying attention there."

"I can see that. Geez, what the heck were you thinking about?"

Scott dropped his arms to his sides and stared in disbelief. He was calling Stiles for a good two minutes and the guy didn't even acknowledge that he heard. Shrugging and placing his hands in his jeans pocket, the brown haired boy smiled.

"You know. This and that."

"Well stop thinking about _this _and _that_ and get your ass down here so we can go home."

As soon as those words left Scott's mouth, it reminded Stiles of his previous anger that simmered while he drifted off into his thoughts. Jumping from the porch, he moved toward the car with a hard solid walk.

"You got some nerve, _McCall_." The brown haired teen said, using the same tone that Scott's somewhat rival Jackson used. "I've been waiting out here since ten and its eleven going on twelve now."

"I'm sorry." The newly beta said while opened the door and sliding inside the car. Stiles, ignoring the comment, crossed over to the driver's side and got in. Slamming the door shut, the fidgeting boy started the car's engine and placed his hands on the steering wheel. Brown eyes stared forward towards the lighten path that the dusty headlights created upon the dirt ground.

"Dude, I'm sorry." Scott repeated. Turning his body towards his friend, he sighed. "It's getting hard with keeping up with Derek." He ran his fingers through his black hair and leaned his elbow against the car door.

"I sent you a text."

"I know. I saw them." Scott said stressing the word them. Stiles ignored it. It wasn't his fault that he sent the former asthma ridden boy a bunch of text. Maybe it would teach the young wolf to answer back instead being an ass.

"Then answer it, next time. I don't have no freaky powers to save my ass if something goes down." Wiggling his fingers in front of his face, Stilinski demonstrated the freaky powers he would have, if he could. They would work through his fingers. You know, since he did a lot of things with his hands.

Not like that, pervs. Normal stuff. Well, that is normal for a teenage boy but Stiles is not referring to that. Mind out the gutter, people.

"Yeah, I'm sure your spirit fingers wouldn't even scare a cat away." McCall snorted, leaning back in his seat and grinning.

Resisting the urge to flip off his best friend, he drove from the Hale residence and got onto the road.

"So what did you learn today, young grasshopper?"

"Ugh, just more control stuff." Scott flipped open his phone and browsed through his text messages with his left hand. "You know how it is. Derek lecturing, me listening. Him getting pissed off because I really wasn't."

Laughing, Stiles shook his head. "Are you sure its not you who has ADD."

The teen wolf rolled his eyes and paused in his phone surfing to look at his buddy. "No, jerk face. I just get tired of hearing the same crap over and over and over."

Pulling himself into a rigid position and sitting up straight, Scott began to speak in voice that sounded nothing like Derek's but would made you instantly figure out who he's imitating.

"You gotta stay away from Allison and do what I say. It's only way you'll survive and blah, blah, blah, blah."

Hearing Stilinski's laugh, he relaxed back into his seat and rolled his eyes upward. "I hear that everyday. I feel like shooting myself sometimes."

Stiles gave him a smirking grin as he turned the corner towards Scott's house. "Why? You know that unless its a special kind of bullet, nothing's going to happen. But you will get street cred."

"Do I want street cred?"

"Who wouldn't want that? It's street cred. Makes you badass."

Stiles pulled in front of the McCall's house and stopped the car.

"Well, here's your stop. That would be twenty seventy-five." The teen said holding out his hand. Scott snickered, slapping it with his own and opened the door.

"I'll pay you later. Cause right now I'm broke." He hopped out and closed the door with a small slam. Leaning against it, he smiled at his friend.

"Liar, probably spending your money on Allison." Putting his hands back on the steering wheel, Stiles scoffed. "Now get off, so I get my ass home before my dad does."

McCall sent him one last smile and moved off the car, watching as his friend drove from his house. He moved towards his house and opened the door. Hearing no sounds, he assumed hopefully that his mom wasn't home. The black haired teen really didn't want to run out the house and climb in through his window just to avoid his mother's wrath.

Quickly running up the stairs, Scott changed out his clothes and pulled on a plaid pair of pajamas pants. Sliding into his bed, he grabbed his phone and sent Stiles a text before closing his eyes. He waited all day to have his Allison dreams as his best friend like to joke. Of course Scott disagrees. So what he likes sleeping even more now. And it just happens to be a coincidence that he dreams about Allison.

…..Mind your business. He's going to sleep now.

On arriving home, Stiles checked his phone while he locked the front door.

"**Tomorrow, why don't you come with me for training?"**

He moved toward the kitchen smiling at the text.

'_Aww, he's just like an forgetful boyfriend, trying to make it up to his girl.'_

He paused.

'_I'm not his girl. Erase. Erase. Erase that from your mind.'_

Shaking his head to erase the thought, Stiles went through his motions of getting ready for bed. Crawling, well flopping into his bed, he laid on his back, gripping his phone in his hand. The window that was partially open, let in a stream of cold air that made the teen rethink his pajamas choice. Apparently a grey t-shirt with his boxers doesn't work well with this town's weather.

He sent a reply to Scott, agreeing to go and moved his arm over his eyes. Somehow he had bad feeling about showing up to Derek and Scott's werewolf bonding meeting. Derek didn't like him and wouldn't hesitate to inflict pain upon him if needed be. And that was whenever Stiles said something that just popped up in his mind.

Scott could take the abuse, after he was a werewolf. But all the bodily harm threats and the actual acts of bodily harm. Stiles wondered if it would be best for him to be there.

Then again, Stiles Stilinski wasn't known for having a right state of mind. After all, this is Stiles and if it could help him gain more information to help his best friend. Then he would be there with bells on.

Well, not actually bells.

But he could use his cell. There's probably a bell ring tone on his phone. He could use that. Closing his eyes, the brown haired teen smiled. It was going to be eventful tomorrow and hopefully, Scott wouldn't have to save him from big bad Derek Hale. Even though watching the two werewolves fight would be AWESOME!

Meaning that it would be educational to see how they fight. You know, like watching the discover channel and seeing how wild animals interact. Not to say he thought his best friend and Hale were wild. He just thought….yeah, he's just going to stop thinking now.

Sighing he moved on his side and let his cell lay next his head.

With all this supernatural stuff, he just hoped things would go back to normal. At least as normal as they could be because even though Scott McCall was no longer normal.

Stiles Stilinski was _still_ just a normal teenage boy.

TBC


	2. Chpt 2: Derek Hale is a man on a mission

A/N: When I first posted this story, I was surprised at all the subscribers I've received. But I didn't get many reviews. But I thought about it and decided that at least I have gotten some interest in my story. The reviews that I did receive have made me smile that I couldn't wait to pop one out for you guys. But now, I feel the pressure. The reviews were too ego boosting. Augh! To those that have reviewed, I responded to you on my forum. The link is on my profile or you can go to the Teen Wolf discussion forums. Thank you all and on with the show. Also apologies on the late chapter, it was hard writing this. ^_^;.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and its characters and do not in any way benefit profit off the show and MTV productions/ station.

If I did own it; well, let's just saying there would even more guys and less women. Like Allison and her creepy dominatrix looking mom. Kate's already dead. I like Lydia and Scott's mom Melissa.

* * *

><p>Fan fiction: Teen Wolf<p>

Rating for chapter: Teen

Main pairings: Derek/Stiles, Jackson/Scott

Secondary pairings: Scott/Stiles, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia, Stiles/Lydia

Beginning from episode: 3 **(Pack Mentality)**

* * *

><p><strong>About boys, men, and wolves.<strong>

**Chapter 2: Derek Hale is a man on a mission or many missions. Whatever.**

* * *

><p>Derek Hale is not an ordinary twenty two year old man.<p>

No, ordinary would not be able to describe the enigma that is Derek Hale. But if you ask those who know him or better yet interact with him, they can tell you that Derek Hale is a…..

Mysterious, broody, arrogant, know-it-all, violent, mean, unfairly good looking asshole.

Unfortunately, those opinions came from two people who, ahem, have to deal with him on an almost everyday basis.

But could you blame him for the way he is?

Those two with the opinions previously stated could.

And they would.

Because Hale was an asshole who treated people like crap. The people, who had those opinions, especially bore the brunt of his abuse. But Derek didn't care about that. He had a mission to complete. However, while he was on his way to completing or at least being able to investigate it more thoroughly, shit was dropped into his lap.

Shit that was a sixteen hormonal newly turn wolf that was bitten by a rogue alpha.

The same rogue alpha that killed his sister and decided he wanted to build a pack and needed a beta to serve under him.

He, himself was also a beta, so the shitty new wolf had another strike against him besides being connected to the rogue wolf.

So instead of it being two wolves which included him and the unknown alpha, there were three and that made things a bit harder for Derek.

Wait, sorry. It made things a helluva lot harder for him.

Thus there were a change of plans.

Now he had to go and introduce himself to the new beta. Maybe even get the kid on his side so he could get his hands on the alpha.

Enter Scott McCall.

A former asthmatic teen, who hung on the lower rungs on the high school hierarchy. He, no longer used an asthma pump, no longer was slow and awkward, no longer plain and simple.

No, he was a werewolf and the key Derek needed in order to complete his mission.

So that's why the mysterious, broody, arrogant, know-it-all, violent, mean, unfairly good looking asshole Derek Hale was standing on his porch Sunday morning, waiting for McCall to show himself. He paced across the creaky, charred surface slowly, needing to distract himself from his thoughts of knocking the teen into a tree when he showed up.

'_How long does it take for you to wake up, get your crap together, and come down here for training?'_

Contrary to Scott's thoughts or everyone else's thoughts, Derek did actually have things to do other than search for the alpha all day or train McCall.

What, you ask?

That's none of your business.

Did you really thing you were going to learn something about him? Something special and secret? Don't be so naïve. Like Derek would let people know something so easily about him.

He's mysterious, remember?

Continuing to pace, he glanced at the black leather jacket he usually wore, hanging off the door knob. It was cold but not so much for him because of well you know. So he wore a grey long sleeve thermal and his black fitted jeans with his everyday sneakers.

Yeah, he didn't really dress in many other colors besides dark colors. But then, they probably wouldn't look right on him.

Tired of waiting, the raven haired werewolf grabbed his jacket and headed towards his solid black camaro.

'_Screw this. I don't have time to be waiting. But when I see him. Oh, he's gonna wish he showed up on time.'_

Before Derek could even get inside, a familiar dusty jeep roared down the path towards his house. It stopped right beside his car and featured the two people he liked to refer to as Dumb and Dumber.

Riding shotgun besides his best friend, Scott shot a grin at Derek. The upturned lips stayed in the same position as he spoke, calm and dare we say, cocky.

"Going somewhere Derek?"

The twenty-two year old glared at the young beta, his hands clenching his jacket in one hand and while his other hand was in a fist. Needless to say, he was ready to rip that stupid junk jeep door open and toss McCall out towards a tree, like he planned to do minutes ago when the teen was absent.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how much time you've-?"

"Heeeeyyyy Derek! Sorry we're late, but Scott's mom was being a pain and she wouldn't let him borrow her car. So it took us an hour to get him out. You're not mad right?"

Stiles.

Fucking Stiles Stilinski.

Turning his attention to driver of the jeep, Hale finally noticed Stiles. If there wasn't one person who annoyed him more than Scott did, it was Stiles. Spastic and just plain irritating were the two things that came to mind when he thought of the human. Shifting his glaring from Dumber, he moved to Dumb and glared even harder.

"Oooh, yeah. He's mad. Pissed even. Scott." Stiles turned off the engine and unlocked the doors. Pushing his friend shoulder, he opened his door and began to get out. "Get out of my car before your wolf sensei rips it apart to get at you."

The black haired teen sobered up, suddenly realizing the danger he was in. He tried to continue smiling but it turned into a grimace. Scott was leaking a little bit of fear. Yeah, he could hold his own against Derek, but not that often. And this would probably one of those days he could and would get his ass kicked.

Hopping out, the lacrosse player didn't even get a chance to speak before he was slammed against the passenger door with the raven haired wolf's fist clenched around his grey hoodie. The hand that held the front of his hoodie in a fist lifted him up and slammed him against the jeep again.

A faint 'Dude, my car!' was heard but neither paid attention because Scott was looking down trying to avoid the burning rays that made up Derek's eyes. Leaning close to the former asthmatic's ear, Hale released a puff of air causing the teen to flinch in fear.

"Next time, you come here late. I will rip off a piece of you that would make sure you never go near Allison or any woman again. Do you understand?" Derek continued to stare as Scott acknowledge him with his own

"Yeah. I hear ya." Pulling himself out of the now loose grip, he backed away and lowered his gaze to his black jeans until Stiles moved next to him. Stiles being McCall's best friend could feel the tension in the air and had to help his friend out. Because that's what best friends do, they diffuse situations and divert attentions onto themselves.

Pointing a finger at the stoic wolf, Stilinski puffed out his chest as much as he could and pull himself up straight. This was his manly pose or somewhat as manly as he could get.

"You can't do that Derek, if you take that part off. Well, just how will I get any godchildren from him? Scott made me a promise and dammit, I want my godchildren. It's my right as his bestest and only friend."

"I have other friends than you."

"Who and Allison don't count."

Scott frowned, turning his head away while the other teen reached over and placed his arm around him.

"See, you just have me! Aren't you so lucky?" A grin was spread brightly across Stiles' face and that was enough to put his buddy back into a good mood. Scott smiled back, his morphing from that into a smirk.

"No, I-"

"Both of you shut up. Ok. You can have your best friends' forever love fest sometime and somewhere else." Grabbing his forgotten jacket, Derek moved from his car and headed towards seeming endless woods.

"Best friend forever? Somebody watches too much gossip girl." A snort was released from behind the older werewolf.

He couldn't tell if it was Scott or Stiles who had made the comment.

Well, he could.

But as things go, there was only one person that was going to get physically assaulted under the guise of teaching.

Therefore, Stiles ended up sitting on a rotten log, being a spectator of the two werewolves fighting lesson. And Scott, the receiver and participant of the lesson was getting his ass kicked. Apparently when angered, Derek did not become sloppy and open. No, Derek became precise and more focused on his target.

"Bob and weave, buddy! Bob and weave!" Said Stiles with hands cupped around his mouth with hope that the other teen could hear him while dodging Hale's swipes. Blowing hot air into his hands and rubbing them together. The spastic teen was happy that he wore his black wool coat with snuggly blue jeans.

Yes, he thought his jeans were snuggly and yes, he used the word snuggly.

A fist to the chest sent Scott soaring through the forest only to slam against a tall bare oak tree. Falling to the sparsely grass covered ground, a groan ripped through the bruised and battered boy.

"Let's…" cough. "Let's stop for now." Scott continued to cough as he wrapped his left arm around his waist. Managing to sit himself up, he leaned against the tree and inhaled deep forcing air back into his body.

The older beta strolled towards him as if they hadn't been engaged in combat a few moments ago and simply was having a conversation. Crossing his arms, he stopped a couple feet away and scoffed.

"You think when you're going against the alpha or the hunters; they're just going to stop what trying to kill you just because you call for a time out?"

The sneer that was plastered on Derek's caused Scott to frown. Still taking in air, the teen let out another cough before fixing a glare on his face.

"No!" Another cough ripped out before he regained control of himself. "I need to go home in one piece so my mom doesn't ask any questions."

"That's right. Ms. McCall will interrogate us for hours and I would like to eat before that happens." The brown haired boy added.

Walking towards the pair with his hands in his pockets, Stiles offered a smile only to be met by the harsh glare of Hale's sneer. The smile was soon wiped off his face as he stood a good distance from the two betas.

Finally getting up, Scott began walking towards the entrance of the woods where the Stilinski's vehicle waited to take them home.

"I'm going home." He tossed over his shoulder, the limp he had straightened a bit as he walked past Stiles and continued on towards the familiar path out.

"We're not finish." Hale spat out, standing in the same space, arms uncrossed and hanging at his sides.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going home. I'm done." The brunet continued to walk, his gait finally normal as he made his way to the dusty jeep.

"Um, yeah. Well, guess the lesson's over." Stiles began to fidget a little. He always seemed to fidget around Derek. Maybe it was because the guy was werewolf or maybe it was because Stiles didn't know how to act around him or maybe it was because there was always a possibility that he could be used as the older man's punching bag when Scott wasn't available.

Along with being unable to control his jerky movements around Derek was his unexplainable habit to babble nonsensical things when there were long silences between them. Needing to fill the quietness with words, he began talking/ babbling.

"So, I guess that Scott didn't tell you that he can't come tomorrow. We have practice and….."

"Didn't I tell him to give that up." The raven haired man interrupted. Now that Stiles had gotten his attention, he faced the possible wrath that would and could be bestowed upon him.

"Yeah." Placing a hand at his neck, he rubbed it nervously. "Scott doesn't really listen to you much."

Hearing a growl as a response, his hands quickly shot up to defend him. Even though they both knew that the teen needed more than his hands to stop Derek. The rapid fire babbling began

"Not to say that he shouldn't. Because you know more than him and he should listen. But Scott doesn't like you and he doesn't listen to people he doesn't like. I don't know why he does that. Maybe it's because his father isn't in his life. That would explain why he doesn't respond well to male authority." Crossing his arms and tilting his chin upwards, he almost continued with his rapid fire thinking until…..

"Stiles!" A warning growl accompanied the calling of his name. Letting him know that he was annoying the beta wolf and needed to go.

"But you can discuss with him at your next wolf mentoring meeting. Anyway I gotta get going. See ya!" Turning around quickly, he ran after Scott and away from the annoyed and possible frustrated Derek Hale.

Running his hand through his hair, Derek let out a frustrated growl. Once again, Scott was disobeying and ignoring what he said. He wondered if it was worth keeping the teen alive. A part of him considered the fact that maybe things would've been easier if he had just gotten rid of the other beta when he had the chance.

Of course, he had to remember that Stiles was the son of a sheriff and said sheriff had his eye on everyone, including him and it wouldn't take long before guns would be pointed in his direction.

Stiles was spastic and annoying but he wasn't stupid. The teen could put two and two together faster than Lassie.

Derek began walking towards the entrance of the woods. The old ugly jeep was gone, leaving his camaro to shine alone untarnished by the ugliness of the human's vehicle. Unlocking it, he slid inside and started the engine. He needed to go somewhere and get his mind off of what were the frustrations of his life. Even though he couldn't escape it, he could at least blow of some steam and do his favorite thing which was driving.

At least until tomorrow when other things would come up to make his mission even harder.

Because Derek didn't have a normal life, he didn't attend college; he didn't hang out with his friends. In fact, he barely had them. He wasn't your average twenty two year old. He was a werewolf and that was something he was proud to be. Things may not have gone right in his life but he wasn't going to blame his heritage. If he had a chance to change things, he wouldn't because…..

Derek Hale does not want to be an ordinary twenty two year old man.

TBC.


	3. Chpt 3: Scott McCall is a guy

A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed and subscribed. I am so happy that this story is getting noticed. I am also soooooo sorry that I took so long in churning out another chapter. This one was hard. I found it hard to relate to Scott and think like him. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you look hard enough the plot is there, peeking just little bit through. Once again, I thank you all for your support. And I will get started on the next chapter ASAP. Also here's the link for the reviews I received and answered.

http:/ / www. fanfcition. net /myforums/TheSlashEmpress/1560284/

just remove the spaces in between

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and its characters and do not in any way benefit profit off the show and MTV productions/ station.

If I did own it, I would change the name of the pairing of Stiles and Derek. Sterek makes me think of Steak. Though Derek is….yeah, I'm just going to end my thoughts there. Thank you very much.

* * *

><p>Fan fiction: Teen Wolf<p>

Rating for chapter: Teen

Main pairings: Derek/Stiles, Jackson/Scott

Secondary pairings: Scott/Stiles, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia, Stiles/Lydia

Beginning from episode: 3 **(Pack Mentality)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Scott McCall is a guy who just wants to be normal.<strong>

Scott McCall was never "_that guy_"_._

He was ordinary and a bit weird, but not so weird, where people would avoid him. Students who shared classes and walked the halls would have conversations with him. They would talk about class, tests, teachers, and the overall events of the school. However, it didn't mean that he wasn't ignored.

Scott was a wallflower.

He blended into the walls and was easy to forget about. Black hair, brown eyes, average height, and baby face looks. McCall wasn't the type that girls fell over themselves to get.

And he was ok with that.

Ok, he wasn't but he was going to complain about it.

But he did.

And things had changed….dramatically.

His life was now the opposite. He had a girlfriend, no longer suffered from asthma, was one of the top players on the lacrosse team.

Scott McCall was somebody. He was noticeable and he loved it. It came at a price but that didn't matter, because everything was worth it as long as he could keep the things he worked and wanted for so long.

Being a teen wolf was hard and if he could, he would _probably_ change his life to make it slightly normal again. But the high, the awesome feeling that he got, the perks that made every day brand new. Well that, kept him on the fence.

After all, when you became something that you always wanted to be, it was hard to give it up.

But instead of doing said awesome things, Scott was in chemistry listening to the droning voice of Mr. Harris. The chemistry teacher was in a slight rant over the failed exams that the class had recently taken.

"Are you brats listening or not when I speak? I mean, God, I left the periodic table to help and some of you twits still failed." Lifting up his glasses, he rubbed his eyes and muttered aloud the thoughts that had ran through his head repeatedly throughout his years as a teacher.

"I just had to become a teacher. Had to enlighten to young masses. What the hell was I thinking?"

Moving his hand from his face to his side, he glared at the raised hand that appeared within the half stupid and half smart ass students.

"No, Stiles. I do not want your opinion on my life. So put your hand down….And keep it down for the rest of the class."

The hand went down with Stiles mumbling about how he always was told to put his hand down in classes.

Scott filtered all the noise out including the semi-breakdown that his teacher had just went through. He was in his dream world and once the black hair teen floated away to daydream, he was out for lunch the rest of the day.

No, he wasn't dreaming about Allison.

Ok, he was.

But she…she's…

She was intoxicating. Beautiful, smart, funny, aggressive and everything he had ever wanted in a girl. He was soooo enamored as Stiles would say, with her. But he couldn't help it. She was the first girl he had ever had a real relationship with. Was it his fault that all he wanted to do was be with her?

Two people that know and interact with Mr. McCall would certainly agree that it was his fault.

And Scott would ignore those people. Because one of them, didn't know how it felt to be in a relationship and the other, well, women loved him so he didn't even have to try.

But for Scott, he needed Allison like he needed air. She was everything and his life revolved around her more than anything else now. He turned his head and glanced at her from his right side. Allison was taking notes since Harris had decided to go back to teaching instead lamenting about his failed life.

It was obvious to the teen that his girlfriend hadn't failed the recent exam. She took notes and studied. He could testify to that. The detailed notebook was amazing and if he had enough courage and guts, he would probably suggest that Allison could even teach the class.

McCall didn't realize how long he was staring, uh glancing, until Allison looked over his way and offered a sweet smile and pushed her soft long brunette hair behind her ear.

'_Even her hands are perfect.' _

He thought, smiling back at her before looking straightforward again. Harris was still teaching, showing required chemicals needed for certain mixtures. But all Scott could do was think about Allison. At least until the bell rang loud, jarring several students especially those who had been sleep or not paying attention.

"Scott?"

Turning his head behind him, he looked over at his best friend. He lifted an eyebrow, the tone Stiles had used was odd and not something he could remember hearing before.

"What?"

"You are such a creeper for Allison."

The main lacrosse player turned around quickly to his right to see if Allison had heard. Luckily, the brunette beauty was up walking towards the door sending another sweet smile and wave towards her boyfriend.

"Shut up. Like you're any better. Lydia is this close." Scott used his thumb and pointer finger revealing an inch or two of space as his demonstration. "To getting a restraining order against you."

Stilinski stood up and scoffed. "No she isn't. I swear she likes it that I pay attention to her." Grabbing his bag, he swung it up his shoulder and began walking towards the classroom door. The teen beta followed behind, his own book bag firmly set on both his shoulders.

"Sure, she does. One day, she going to tell Jackson about your stalkerish ways and he's come with fifty people and kick your ass." Scott grinned.

"And when that happens, you'll be there. Kicking their ass and allowing me to get to Lydia. My knight in shining armor." Raising his right hand to his chest, he clenched it and pounded his chest softly.

"That's what you think." Scoffing McCall walked forward, leaving the brown haired teen behind as the late bell rung.

"I believe it! Because you care about me! You care about me, Scott McCall!"

It only took a second for Stiles words to ricochet back to him as he looked at his fellow students who lined the hall at their lockers.

"We're friends… Friends care about each other! Dammit!"

Stilinski stormed off quickly, ignoring the laughing and giggles that erupted behind him.

But it wasn't long before the twosome was back together again. Lacrosse practice had ended and a tired and slightly exhausted McCall walked toward his benched friend.

"So what are we going to do after practice? I'm not going over to Derek's to do any wolf lessons."

Standing up the brown haired teen placed his arm around Scott and smiled happily.

"We're going to the mall."

"Why are we going to the mall?" The other teen asked, staring in confusion at the other. With a self assured grin, Stiles lifted his arm off of McCall and sighed.

"Because we need to spend time in other places beside this town and take our minds of our activities."

Rolling his eyes heavily, he glared at Stilinski with gaze that spoke 'are you kidding me'.

"Okay, now what's the real reason we're going to the mall?" Gripping his helmet securely in hand, Scott began walking towards the locker room. Stiles followed behind, his helmet swinging lightly as he caught up to his friend.

"Lydia's going to be there and there's a chance I may hear information that will make me more desirable to her than that asshole Jackson is."

"Ah, well you can go by your-"

"Allison is going to be there too."

"To the mall, then!"

After showering and changing back into their clothes, the dynamic duo hopped into Stilinski's jeep and quickly but under the speed limit drove to the local mall. They didn't waste any time loitering at the stores that would've caught their interest if they were just hanging out. No, instead they searched around for the two girls, Scott looking around eagerly while Stiles discreetly, or as "discreetly" as he could; searched for his redheaded queen.

"I can't see them." A frustrated sigh ripped out of the spastic teen, his hands slipping into his jacket as he continued looking for the pair.

"Probably because we're looking in the wrong place." McCall offered, turning his head to the other stores and hoping to see the soft brunette hair that haunted and thrilled him. Slapping his hands together, an imaginary light bulb appeared above the spaz genius' head.

"Let's go see if they're in the women's section or something."

"Alright. Wait, women section of what store?"

"Nevermind. Text Allison. Ask her where she is. Mention we're at the same store after she tells you where she's at and we will meet up with her and Lydia." Stiles waved his left hand quickly as an encouragement to Scott to get him to move on with the new add-on to the plan of "Get Lydia to want me".

And Scott, the good friend he is, did what he was told and hurried with his text. Within minutes, he was in front of his girlfriend. Grabbing his arm, Allison looped her arm around his and moved closer to him. Their bodies were barely touching but he was so physically and mentally aware. He could smell her, feel the heat of her skin, and hear her heartbeat. No one but Allison could put him in state where he forgot about everything else. Surroundings, people, everything, but her.

Her hair in her signature ringlet loose curls, her eyes, grey and expressive, her lips. God, they were…

'_In public, Scott. You're in public.'_

McCall decided to listen to the voice that surprisingly sounded like his mother if Stiles were imitating her and calmed down. He didn't want to embarrass himself. At least not today.

Allison cuddled close to him as they walked towards god knows where within the mall, following after a disinterested Lydia and awkward looking Stiles who chatted the redhead up. Argent's dark green scarf brushed against his arm as her leather jacket moved with her body. He couldn't help but inhale that perfume she wore that always clung to his clothes after they were together. It might seem creepy, but everything about Allison had him hooked. McCall silently sent a prayer that they would never part.

"Oh my god! There it is!"

A redhead blurb appeared in front of his face and snatched his girlfriend from his side. It took the teen beta a minute for his mind to connect the fact that Lydia had just taken his girlfriend away.

"Dude, you ok?"

Shaking his head, he focused his attention upon his best friend. Scott offered a smile and let out a helpless laugh.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you were in Allison land again but this time looking like a whipped zombie man." The brown haired teen said, shaking his head in disbelief as he began walking in the direction the girls went, leaving the lacrosse player behind.

"I'm not zombie! Or whipped!" The black haired teen stated a bit loudly before following his best friend into the high end store.

When they got inside, they found the girls at the perfume counter, looking at bottle of cologne. The shape of it was a strong square shape and color was black with gold trimming on the side of it and towards the cap.

Lydia turned to her friend, lifting the cologne in her hand and holding it out for Allison.

"This is what I want to get for Jackson."

Taking a quick look at the price, the brunette pulled back and let out a low whistle.

"Wow. Don't you think that it's too expensive?"

The redhead let out a laugh, fresh manicure nails touching her face lightly while she held the cologne in her right hand. She shifted slightly, her green scarf covering clashing with the black label.

"I'm not buying it, Jackson is. It will be his gift to me for him." Pulling off the cap, Lydia sprayed it. The scent of it, spreading quickly caused the two girls to lightly cough and wave their hands into the air, trying to dispel it.

"It's smells strong." Waving her hand in front her face, Allison leaned back and continued to cough.

Nodding a bit in agreement, the queen of the popular group looked at the bottle again. "I think you have to spray it on someone. It's supposed to react with a guy's natural body odor or something." Turning her head, she noticed Stiles and pointed to him. "You! Come here!"

Pointing a finger to himself, Stilinski walked forward, his steps hesitant but quick. "Um, so what can I do for you, Lydia? Do you need any? Or want anything? How about we shop together so we can-"

"Shut up and stand still." Lifting the cologne towards her unwanted romantic pursuer, she sprayed it and leaned forward to sniff him.

"See!" She turned to Argent with a wide smile. "It smells better with a guy and not by itself." Allison leaned in quickly to sniff the brown haired boy also. "Eh, it kinda does. Maybe you're right."

"Oooh, Jackson is going to smell delicious in this. I gotta call him and tell him to buy this." Lydia placed the bottle down and walked away, a bounce in her step as she pulled out her expensive phone and began dialing her somewhat boyfriend.

The teen wolf deciding it was safe when the redhead queen moved away from the others began walking towards the pair still at the counter.

"What's up with- Ugh! What's that smell?" His right hand clamped over his nose as his normal expression twisted into a disgusted one.

Laughing, Allison pointed her finger at the cologne and then at Stiles. "Lydia wanted to prove to me that this cologne would be perfect for Jackson and Stiles was the test dummy."

"Then it's perfect for Jackson." McCall spoke resisting the urge to trash the arrogant teen name. He turned his head toward his best friend and frowned.

"But you reek, dude."

Stilinski puffed himself and rolled his eyes. "You just have a sensitive nose and you believe that Axe is the best cologne ever. No taste whatsoever."

Argent let out another giggle as she glanced at her boyfriend's face. "I don't think it smells too bad."

The black haired teen shook his head vigorously repeating no while his hand remained on his nose.

"It's horrible." He added on, nasally.

"Well-" Allison began.

"Allison let's go. I need you to drop me off at Jackson." Lydia stood at the edge of the perfume counter, her body already turned to the direction of the exit. Sighing, Argent moved towards Scott and pulled his hand from his nose to drop a quick kiss on his lips.

"Bye. I'll call you." Another sweet smile and she was walking out the door with Lydia next to her.

The beta briefly went back into his Allison dreamland until the scent of the cologne entered his nose again. Placing his hand back over his nose, he glared at Stiles.

"You better go to the bathroom and wash that crap off."

"How? It's on my clothes, idiot." He moved towards the boxes of the cologne and picked it up. Brown eyes stared at it for a minute before a determine look came upon the teen's face.

"I'm going to buy it"

McCall pulled his hand off his nose and stared at his best friend in shock. "What? First, it stinks and second, it's expensive as hell."

"So what?" Pulling out his wallet, the brown haired teen began looking for the credit card his dad had given him for emergencies. "Lydia likes this and if I wear it, she'll like me."

"Dude." Scott grabbed his arm that held the cologne. "She wants Jackson to wear it. Not you. You're just going to be wasting your money on expensive rank cologne."

"Listen. I don't tell you what to do when you're dealing with Allison. So don't tell me how to deal with Lydia."

Snatching his arm away, Stilinski walked up to register and paid for it. After paying for it and feeling his buddy's eyes on him, _the whole time_ as the saleswoman rang up the purchase and placed the bottle within a highly decorated bag_._ He decided that maybe he was a little harsh with Scott.

While walking to the car in silence the spastic genius decided it would be the best time to make peace. "Man, I'm sorry. I shouldn't got all-"

"Psycho about impressing Lydia." The black haired teen finished, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Go fuck yourself, Scott. You daydream about Allison everyday." He scoffed, moved the nicely designed bag into his other hand.

"Do not." McCall spat back.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too- forget it. I'm too hungry for this. Now get in the car."

Stiles slid into the driver's side and Scott hopped into the passenger side of the jeep. The car roared to life as Stilinski pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"So what's the name of the cologne?" Scott asked, his fingers roving over the buttons on his cell as he sent a text to his girl.

"Uhh, I don't know. I didn't look." The spastic genius turned a corner swiftly as he sped down the somewhat empty highway. Grabbing the heavily decorated bag from the back seat, Scott pulled the cologne and rolled his eyes.

"Phero?"

"Phero?" Stiles repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, Phero. You bought cologne titled Phero." A snort was slipped out as McCall turned the bottle in his hands.

"Do you mean Pharaoh? Like Egyptian kings?" The brown haired boy questioned as he took a quick glance at his friend.

"P-H-E-R-O. Phero."

"Well, what the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know you bought it." The beta laughed, his eyes crinkling shut. Ignoring the laughing, his friend and ride home continued to drive, only thinking that it was worth it when Lydia began liking him instead of Jackson.

Eventually after arguing some more and ending up at the McCall's residence, the two went their separate ways. Stiles went home, claiming to need sleep or his pills or something and Scott went up to his room. His hand glued to his cell as he text Allison. The cute replies had a grin stuck temporary on his face for night. As the beta changed into his light blue plaid pajamas pants and hopped into his bed. He couldn't help but stare at the picture that showed Argent and him with smiles on their faces.

The black haired teen wondered if things would be the way it is if he hadn't got bitten. Would he be on the lacrosse team, playing lead, would he be able to doing amazing things like being able to run fast and take on guys bigger than him? Would he even be with Allison?

Shaking his head to rid himself of the negative and confusing thoughts, Scott placed his hand on his chest and stared up at the ceiling. There were no more what ifs, now it was what _is. _Well what happens now presently, actually. He was now many things and he liked it. No longer ordinary. No longer invisible. No longer asthmatic, second worst player on the team Scott. But that didn't matter because even though people now saw him

Scott McCall is not "_that guy_" and he will never be_._

TBC


	4. Chpt 4: Stiles Stilinski is a man in luv

**A/N: **Heeeey everybody, I am soooooo absolutely sorry. College came and made me not want to write anything. So ABMW was put to the side until I was able to focus on it. I have a twitter set up for my stories so I can tell you exact when I'm going to update, answer questions about the story or talk about the upcoming season of Teen Wolf. Well, enjoy the chapter and HAPPY/ SLASHY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! BOYS LOVING FOR ALL.

**ALSO I HAVE A TWITTER ACCOUNT FOR MY STORIES AND TO TALK TO READERS AND OTHER WRITERS. FOLLOW ME AND I FOLLOW YOU. GOTTA SUPPORT THE PEEPS.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and its characters and do not in any way benefit profit off the show and MTV productions/ station.

If I did own it, MTV would use my Teen Wolf Sims and it would be the actual storyline. Seriously, if you own the Sims create characters using the story you're working on. It really helps with writer's block. ;)

Fan fiction: Teen Wolf

Rating for chapter: Teen

Main pairings: Derek/Stiles, Jackson/Scott

Secondary pairings: Scott/Stiles, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia, Stiles/Lydia

Beginning from episode: 3 **(Pack Mentality)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Stiles Stilinski is a man in love. Well, he thinks its love.<strong>

Stiles Stilinski is in love

And he has a plan to get the one he loves to be his.

Today was the big day.

Well, as big as one in love would think it is.

Stiles Stilinski was going to win the heart of the lovely Lydia Martin.

With his good *cough cough* looks and the help of the cologne Phero, the redhead beauty was going to be his. And after they became a couple, he was going to live out the rest of his high school career in a personal paradise. So he got out of bed earlier than usual, thirty minutes earlier and took a shower. After brushing his teeth, he put on deodorant and grabbed some hair gel.

Ok, so he doesn't really need hair gel.

Derek, Jackson, and even Scott used hair gel but he didn't. Stiles never saw the need for it. Especially since his hair is short and doesn't really move.

But he just needed the gel to make his hair shine.

Sooooo, when he magically, coincidentally stepped into a nearby window and the sunlight hit his hair, it would shine gloriously and Lydia would feel nothing but love and _lust_ for him.

"And then bye, bye Jackie boy."

The brown haired teen spat, a small grin sliding on his face. After checking himself one more time in the mirror, he ventured into his room and began search for clothes. Picking out the clothes that were clean and made him look great, as told to him by Ms. McCall before she went off to work one day

She's a woman, therefore yes her opinions count.

He pulled on a brown t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt that fit him quite well, a pair of faded blue jeans, white socks, and Adidas sneakers that were brown with beige stripes.

Stilinski knew when his dad got the credit card bill, Stiles were going to spend a good amount of his time locked in his room, but it was worth it. Anything he went through was worth it for Lydia.

Well, almost anything. He wasn't insane, you know.

Sending a smirk to his mirror, he began to brush off invisible dust and checked himself out once again.

'_Lydia won't be able to resist this. She'd be all "You're so cute, Stiles! Let's go out!" And I'll be like "Sure, babe. What time you want me to pick you up?" And then she'll say "Never, you creep! Get the hell away from me!"_

Pausing, Stilinski shook his head, clearing the daydream out of his mind.

"Wow. I just got reject in my own mind and _I_ created that scenario."

It didn't matter that his dream would most likely not happen, he still had to try. In his mind trying was better than nothing.

Stiles grabbed the expensive cologne and began to spray. His chest, his pits, his, ahem underwear/ genital region; basically, he sprayed almost all over his body. Stiles had to make sure that the cologne would last long on various areas on his person.

Taking one last look at himself, the brown haired boy grabbed his book bag, his jacket and raced downstairs. Usually he would eat but he was too nervous and didn't want to be late, so he sent a text to Scott to have some food ready for him when he came over to pick him up.

And being the good-only-when-Allison's-not-involved-friend he is, Scott had a two steaming Oreo's pop tarts ready for Stiles to consume when the ADD boy arrived. When the dusty black jeep pulled up, McCall smiled and immediately jumped inside. Unfortunately, his smile turned into a disgusted frown as he sat inside and inhaled the toxic fumes of the cologne seeping from his friend.

"Dude! You're really wearing that, crap?"

Passing over the pop tarts, Scott threw his bag in the back and clamped his right hand over his nose. Pinching it tightly, the teen glared at Stilinski, who took the offered food and began driving, immediately munching on the pop tart.

"Yup."

A garbled response, but a response nonetheless.

"I told you, it stinks!"

His hand pinches tighter, turning the bridge of Scott's nose a slight pale rose color. His black jacket scrunched as medium wrinkle fold appeared on his elbow area.

"And I told you, that I was going to wear it."

Stiles quickly glanced at the brunet, eyebrows raised as he continued to eat and drive with his other hand. He didn't get why Scott had such a problem with the cologne. Swallowing the rest of his pop tart, he turned into another street.

"Scott, it's because of the wolf thing that you can't stand it."

A nasally sigh was his answer as the teen wolf removed his hand from his nose. Placing his hand on his loose black jeans, Scott laid it there and resisted the urge to bring his hand back up to his nose.

"Yeah, probably." The beta agreed. "I don't know, it just makes my stomach turn and I feel all nauseous."

McCall then grimaced as he felt his stomach turn with every inhaled breath. The door's window was open wide but it was like he couldn't escape the smell.

"Well, we won't be around each other all day." Stilinski offered, a small smile spreading across his face. "Besides, I don't need to you there to screw up my connection with Lydia."

A lifted brow and a facial expression of disbelief informed Stiles that Scott thought he was speaking out of his ass.

"And how will I do that, you know if you don't screw it up on your own?"

Shooting a smirk at his partner in crime, Stiles let out a haughty laugh.

"Well, my good sir that shall not happen. So ha haha hahahahaha to you."

McCall scoffed and let out a few chuckles and the spastic genius joined in as the duo continue driving to school. When they arrived to school, Stilinski immediately went into his plan mode.

Planning his whole encounter with Lydia to the very minute until the redhead would smile and want to hang out, the brown haired teen made sure he was presentable before approaching her. But alas, you can't plan life because what Stiles saw was his precious queen standing out in front of the school's entrance and flanked by Allison and….Jackson.

The lacrosse captain sneered at the pair as the duo approach and they glared back, in return. Objectively, they had nothing against Jackson. He was just a regular guy who just so happened to be at the top of food chain known as high school.

Now personally, they fucking hated the motherfucker. Jackson had the fame they (Scott) wanted, the girl they (Stiles) wanted, and the car they (both) wanted. And he was an asshole to the both of them. So everything that went on between them was personal because the fucker started it.

"McCall and sidekick."

Jackson addressed, his focused mainly on Scott, although his hate filled glare and his disgusted sneer was for both them. Dressed in brand name labels, his black leather jacket shone in the sun while his tailored jeans fit his form. He was the epitome of the popular high school douchbag. The duo, however ignored him, sending love filled smiles towards the girls. Allison automatically moved towards Scott and placed a quick peck on his lips.

"Hey."

"Hey"

The brunet replied back, he had gone into Allison land where everything revolved around Allison Argent. Therefore, he was no help to Stiles, who now had to adjust his plan to fit the two obstructions.

"Hi Lydia!"

The spastic genius waved to the redhead who removed herself from her asshole future ex-boyfriend and made her way towards the trio.

"Hi." Sparing a tiny glance at the teen, she turned to her friend. "Allison, are you going to spend all day making goo goo eyes at Scott or are we going to head to class?"

Argent frowned, turning her head from her boyfriend. Her brown jacket open, revealing the navy sweater that was layered over her tights and the black boots she wore.

"I don't say anything when you spend time with Jackson, so let me have some time with Scott."

The brunette moved closer to her boyfriend, linking her arm around his and smiling into his face.

"Fine." The school's princess huffed. Her arms crossed over her chest; making the gray peacoat that she wore fluff up a little. Her purple flats clicked lightly along the ground as her grey-purple plaid skirt bobbed with her leg. Inhaling once and then deeply, Lydia turned towards Stiles. The redhead's face scrunched a little as she stared at the teen in front of her.

"You smell….good."

Leaning forward into Stiles personal bubble, she inhaled the scented air again.

"You smell really good." Another deep sniff. "What's the name of the cologne you're wearing?"

Letting out a nervous laugh, the brown haired boy rubbed the back of his hair and then stopped as he remembered the gel in his hair and the damp palms he had.

'_Must remember to wash hands before class. Or at least wipe it on something.'_

"Uhhhhh." Turning his attention back to a waiting Lydia. "My dad bought for me as a gift. I didn't really read the name. I just thought it smelled good. Not that I just put things on just because it smells good. Well, I do. But I have discriminating taste so now everything goes on me."

' _Stupid! What the hell am I saying?'_

"Ok yeah." Cutting him off, Lydia turned back towards the brunette. "Allison, come and smell him."

Reluctantly, Allison removed herself from Scott and moved over to Stiles. She leaned over and just as Lydia had, sniffed him.

"Wow, Stiles. You smell good." Allison said as she took another sniff. "Really good."

Sending a smirk towards Scott, Stilinski mouthed the words _"Told ya!" _And he continued to smirk until….

"Jackson, come here! I need you to smell something!"

Jackson stared, his face contorting into an ugly grimace.

"What?"

He shouted back, cell phone in one hand and book bag held with the other. Rolling her eyes, Lydia grabbed the bewildered Stiles and pulled him over to the lacrosse captain.

"Smell him." She said, pushing the town's sheriff's son towards Whitmore.

"Lydia, have you lost your mind? I'm not smelling the lose-"

"Just smell him, Jackson!"

Leaning forward, Jackson took a hesitant sniff and pulled back quickly. The scent registered and then he leaned forward again, taking another sniff.

"The fuck, Stilinski? Why do you smell like that?"

"Like what?"

Stiles glared in offense. He hoped that Jackson was not responding like Scott did to the cologne. He did not need to be embarrassed in front of the three people, he somewhat interacted with.

"Like honey and sandalwood."

"Huh?"

The spastic genius was confused; he didn't think he smelled like that. Of course, he really couldn't explain the cologne's smell.

"I hate that smell, it reminds me….."

"Really? I think he smells spicy, like like urgh, I can't describe it.

"I thought he smell sweet, like green apples." Allison piped in, her focus off Scott and on the conversation.

"I think he stinks."

They stared at Scott, confusion plastered across their faces. Waving him off, Lydia turned back to Stiles and smiled.

"Something must be wrong with your nose. Stiles smell great."

Releasing the spastic genius, she slipped her arms through Jackson and moved back to his side. The glee that Stiles felt at the attention he received from his redhead disappeared when she stood near the asshole once again. His plan had worked on some level and then it had failed on the other. But it didn't matter because Lydia Martin had willingly touched and complimented him in front of others. And that would keep him happy for the rest of the month.

"Why thank you, Lydia. And might I say…"

Brrrrrrrrrrrinnnng

The redhead promptly turned away at the sound of the bell, dragging an indifferent Jackson behind her. Not missing a beat and looking straight forward, she called out to her friend still outside.

"Hurry up, Allison!"

Sighing, she gave Scott a kiss on the cheek and jogged quickly toward the retreating pair; waving bye to Stiles and leaving our fantastic duo on their own.

With a cheeky grin on his face, Stilinski walked up the short steps into the building.

"She thinks I smell great."

A suffering groan spilled out from lips of someone who would never hear the end of how Lydia Martin told Stiles Stilinski he smelled great and touched him.

'_The rest of the day is going to be awesome.'_

Throughout the whole school day, Stiles continued to get comments on how he smelled. A lot of people thought he smelled great and many people thought he stunk like a skunk.

"Did you bathe in that stink spray you're wearing, Stilinski?"

Coach Finstock yelled, holding his nose as McCall did this morning. The silver whistle swung on his neck and as the grey t-shirt wrinkled even more with his movements.

"No, coach, I didn't take a bath in garbage."

Even though the brown haired boy was on the bench again a good distance behind Coach Finstock, it didn't stop the older man from spewing nasty comments about how Stiles smelled like someone who bath in garbage…regularly.

"I can't stand it anymore, go hit the showers. Just go!"

Turning away from the practicing players, Finstock grabbed the startled boy and began pushing towards the locker rooms. His blue sweatpants swishing with ever movement, he made. With one last push, he raised his fingers towards Stiles in a warning sign and glared.

"And next time you come to practice, do not wear that crap! You got me?"

"Yeah, I hear you. Geez, old men and their issues aren't the smell receptors suppose to be dull by now."

Muttering, he walked slowly towards the locker room and once inside he began to take off his equipment. Shirt, cleats, pads, and other lacrosse protection/ equipment were placed back into his bag. He got redressed and headed towards his car to wait for his buddy. Seeing his car in parking lot, Stiles walked quickly so he could drop his bag and relax in his car. Maybe even take a quick nap. However, someone was standing by his car. Sighing, he continued to his car, hiking the bag higher on his shoulder.

"Hey Derek. Scott's at practice. I know. I know. But like I said before Scott doesn't like you so he isn't going to listen to you."

Pausing at his words, he continued to talk.

"Don't hit me for that. Bring it up with Scott at your next pow wow."

Stiles unlocked his car and tossed his bag inside. He was going to jump inside, but a hand clasped over his arm and pulled backwards. Slowly turning, he looked at the young man standing beside him.

"Wha?"

A swift pull and the spastic genius up and close against the broad chest of Derek Hale. Leaning forward, the raven haired wolf inhaled, the tip of his nose brushing against the teen's neck.

"Uh Derek? You're, uh, you're creeping me out dude." Stilinski voice got higher with every passing second that he stood close to Derek. "I thought you didn't eat people!"

"You smell like…."

Hale's rough voice sent shivers down Stiles' spine. It seems like the beta had gotten closer as he inhale more of Stiles' scent.

"You smell like….."

He repeated. The brown haired teen was staring straight ahead at his car due to fear that gripped his limbs, but couldn't help but glance up at the wolf. Golden yellow eyes stared back at him, making him freeze even more. Not averting his eyes, Stiles continue to stare even when Derek began to growl at him.

"Lower your eyes, Stilinski." The rough rasp in his ear had him breathing hard.

Sweating trickling.

Blood rushing.

Heart pounding.

His heart pounded so loud and so hard that Stiles swore that the birds that lived in the trees could hear. They seem to all disappear as he was grabbed. The teen tried pulling his arm but the grasp became tighter. There would be a bruise tomorrow, a hand print belong to the last remaining member of the Hale family. Knowing that at this moment he had to approach Derek, like one would do a dog or wild animal, he slowly lowered his eyes.

"Let me. Let m-me go, Derek. You're freaking me out."

"Why do you smell like that?"

The grip became tighter and the eyes seem glow ominously. Was this the end of Stiles? Being killed by a guy who he had assumed wouldn't kill him because of their connection to Scott.

Threaten him, yes.

Beat him, yes again.

Kill him, no.

Suddenly he was released and Derek was four feet away, standing calmly like he didn't just have a hold on Stiles like a mountain lion with a deer in his mouth.

"The hell wrong with you, man?"

Rubbing his arm, he glared at the beta. The fear had given away to anger, anger at the fear that the young man had unleashed within Stiles. There was nothing more he hated than being scared. The teen always had something to fear and he feared Derek but not like this.

Never like this.

"Next time you grab me like that. I swear you'll regret it."

"Regret what?"

The pair, mostly Stilinski did not see Scott walking towards them. He stood between them, arms and legs akimbo and bag pack slung on his shoulder. Looking between the pair, he wondered about the expressions on Derek and Stiles. Derek looked the same as always but Stiles, he looked angry, pissed even. Concerned, he turned his attention fully to Stiles and quietly asked him.

"What's wrong?"

"No training today."

Hale interrupted before Stiles could even speak. The brunet swung his attention to the other beta.

"Why not?"

Turning around and walking away, Derek answered Scott over his shoulder.

"I got something to do. Tomorrow. Leave your girl at home, Scott."

"What? Freaking asshole."

Stiles got inside his car and started the engine, muttering as he waited for Scott to get in the passenger side. The jeep took off as soon as the young beta closed the car door.

"Dude, what happened?"

McCall asked for the sixth time. Through the ride, he sat there listening to the spastic genius call Hale every type of name in the book. Even names he didn't know that Stiles knew.

"That fucker. Acted all freaky. Grabbed me and crap. Scared the shit out of me."

The brown haired teen grip tightens on the steering wheel as he continued to stare straight ahead. The lacrosse player mouth fell open in shock; he understood that Hale had somehow injured his best friend.

"What? Dude, why didn't you tell me?"

"Scott, you're my friend but I think I can handle Derek."

"You must be joking. I can't even handle Derek and I'm almost on the same level as him."

Stilinski turned onto Scott's street and parked in front of his house. Relaxing against his seat, he sighed.

"Just trust me, dude. Don't go after big bad Hale, we need him to help you. Tomorrow, I'll drop you off and have a little talk with him."

The brunet began to talk only feel his best friend hand close over his mouth.

"While you're there nearby, so if something goes down my werewolf best friend can take down the big bad wolf while I run to my car. Ok?"

Moving the other teen's hand from his mouth, he quirked his lips a little.

"Yeah, sure. Remember, I'm here for you."

Stiles moved back into his seat and unlocked his door. Opening it, he reached back and grabbed his bag.

"Come on, I'm hungry and tired. Maybe your mom can nurse me back to health."

"What did I tell you about the mom jokes? I don't make jokes about your dad."

McCall hopped out of the car and headed towards his house, the spastic genius coming from behind.

"That's because he can arrest you and everybody else in town, including me."

Their laughs echoed throughout the empty neighborhood.

On the other side of town, a young man sat in a dirty but sturdy chair within a blackened room. His hands were clenched into fists. He was confused, angry, and scared. He had heard about things like this happening. However, he thought it was all bullshit, just stories that were told so the young wolves wouldn't go out and do stupid shit.

Yeah, the stories didn't work very well in keeping them from getting into trouble.

But now, now he wasn't so sure. He needed to go out and get more information, find out what exactly triggered his wolf instincts to come out. Because there was thing Derek Hale knew and that was Stilinski was not important to him in any way. And whatever happened that afternoon was just a freak isolated incident. Grabbing his jacket, he headed to his car. The screeching tires echoed through the woods as the dirt flew behind the speeding car.

However, this issue wasn't important to Stiles anymore because it was Stiles' day to shine and he did. Despite the way the day ended, Lydia Martin had paid attention and had gotten him even more in love with her. This made the day absolutely perfect in his mind. So he forgot about Jackson being a cockblock, Finstock being an ass, and Derek being more of a weirdo than he is.

Because Stiles Stilinski is a man in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tyler Posey will be hosting MTV's New Year Celebration with Demi Lovato. I don't even care for the New Year TV crap but I'm going to watch especially for him. :D Thanks for reading.


End file.
